A NotSoRegular Girl
by DahvieVanityGirl
Summary: Lacy's not normal, she knew that. But when applying for a job at the park she has to act like a regular girl, even though her past says differently. When the past comes back to haunt her can High Five Ghost help the unloved homeless girl? Hive Five Ghost x OC
1. Chapter 1

Lacy pulled up the hood to her black jacket and walked up to house that sat in the middle of the park. The summer heat was almost too hot for her and only made this job worse. Lacy bite her lip and stared at the door, not really sure how to do this, she wasn't really use to _working_, let alone applying for a job. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door three times. She stepped back and waited patiently for an answer. The door opened and a blue jay two times taller than her answered the door. He looked at her in shock, she wasn't surprised though, and she knew she must have looked homeless. Her long blonde hair was tangled and matted; she wore a baggy black jacket and a slightly torn skirt. Her shoes were filthy and she was sure she had heavy bags under her eyes, not the way a twenty year old girl should look. She finally spoke up between the two of them and said,

"I'm here to apply for the job position?" The blue jay shook his head then said, "Um yeah…Just go up the stairs and enter the first door on the right…" He stepped back and she entered the house. "Hey man who's the homeless chick?" Said a raccoon sitting on the couch with a game controller in his hand. The blue jay punched him in the arm and mumbled, "Shut up Rigby," Then gave her an apologetic smile, which she returned then, went up the stairs and stopped at the first door. She suddenly felt very sick, why in the world would they hire her? She looked terrible and probably could be knock down by gush of wind. Her legs shook as she was about to turn away, but then the door suddenly swung open revealing a living gumball machine,

"Mordecai who was at the," He cut off when he saw the shaking girl in front of him; he blinked a couple of times, and then asked, "Are you Lacy..?" Lacy nodded weakly and said, "Yes sir..." He motioned her inside and she walked in and sat on the wooden chair in front of his desk. He sat down at the desk and asked, "So Lacy, tell me a little about yourself." This was the part Lacy dreaded, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth about her, but luckily she came up with a convincing lie on the way here.

"Well, I grew up in New York, my older brother raised me and I graduated from an all-girls private school." The gumball machine nodded, "And why do you want to work here?" Lacy lowered her head a little, at least this part was kind of true, "Well sir, my brother just died recently, and we didn't have a lot of money to begin with. And now with the funeral bills and stuff, I don't have money to afford a place to live. My brother was the one with a job…" She saw sympathy on the machine's face, "I'm sorry for your loss Lacy, you have the job and you can live here until you can afford an apartment." Lacy smiled a little, "Thank you sir, this means a lot," He nodded, "There's a guest room next to two other employees who live here. I'll have them clean it out and you can start tomorrow." With that he stood up and opened the door for her. She followed him downstairs,

"Mordecai, Rigby come here!" He yelled at the blue jay and raccoon sitting on the couch. The raccoon groaned, "Come on Benson! We're finally on level three!" The blue jay smirked, "If you weren't so bad at video games we would've been on three months ago." "Stop talking!" Benson yelled again, "Come here right down or you're fired!" They groaned and got up, "What do you want?" Lacy pretty much guessed the raccoon, Rigby, was pretty much a whiner. Mordecai seemed a little easier going even though he complained.

"I need you two to clean out the guest room for Lacy. She's going to be staying here until she gets an apartment." Rigby groaned again, "Is homeless girl at least going to be working to keep her share of the house?" Once again Mordecai punched him "Shut up Rigby," Then he turned to Lacy, "Sorry about him..." Lacy shrugged, "I get called that a lot, don't worry about it." Mordecai started climbing the stairs, "Come on Rigby, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to level three." Rigby grumbled something but followed him anyway. Lacy mentally sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You know who else likes hot days?" Muscleman said with a smile. High five ghost didn't bother to ask since he knew what was coming, "MY MOM!" And on cue Fives high fived him, just going along with his best friend on it. It was the same thing every day for Fives, but he didn't mind that much, although sometimes he wished for a slight change in his life. And apparently his wish had been granted for Muscleman asked, "Hey, what's with the homeless girl on the steps?" And sure enough when Fives looked he saw a girl sitting on the steps talking to Mordecai, who as usual was slacking off. He didn't know what is was but there was something about this girl that Fives was attracted to. She had the 'homeless' look but besides that she was really pretty. If her hair was combed out and she wasn't wearing the dirty clothes she could probably past for a model.

"Hey loser, who's the chick?" Mordecai rolled his eyes at Muscleman then said, "This is Lacy, she's the new employee." Lacy did a small wave and pulled off her hood, revealing more of her matted hair. "Hi…" She said softly. High Five Ghost smiled, "Hi Lacy, call me Fives." She smiled back shyly. Muscleman smiled again, "You know who else is the new employee?" Mordecai groaned, knowing what was coming, "MY MOM!" Again on cue High Five high fived him, and to his and Mordecai surprise, Lacy laughed. And to Fives, it sounded like a music box.

"Mordecai why aren't you cleaning out Lacy's room like I told you?" A red face Benson yelled out window. "Rigby had to use the bathroom!" Mordecai yelled back. This struck Fives in a good way, "You're going to live here Lacy?" She nodded, "Only for a little while though." Disappointment filled High Five's heart, but he asked, "Have you meet anybody else?" Lacy shook her head no. Five's grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Well you should, and you'll love them." He floated away with her beside her and Muscleman yelled, "Hey wait up guys!" He ran after them, deciding that Lacy was kind of cool.

* * *

Skips could tell she was bad news, he felt it when he looked at her. Lacy…his brain racked to try to remember that name from somewhere. He gave up eventually and looked at the girl standing three feet in front of him with High Five Ghost and Muscleman, she didn't seem like a threat now but there was something about her he didn't like. He decided to be nice but keep a close eye on her. The yeti would figure her out eventually…


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Lacy, you know I love you, right?" he bent down and patted her head and she laughed, "Of course brother! I love you too!" The locket continued the sad music box tune. He looked down, "Then you would understand that what I'm about to do is right…." She tilted her head, blonde curls following it, "Damien?" His eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Lace…" He pulled out a knife and all that could be heard was screaming, crying, and a locket still playing a sad tune. _

Lacy sat up in bed and screamed; she was shaking really bad and was sobbing at the nightmare. She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down, but couldn't help but mutter "Damien, why, why, why would you curse me like this?" She was still shaking when someone knocked on her door. She gulped down her hiccups and dried her face with her sleeve, then answered the door; it was Mordecai.

"Dude, are you ok? We could hear you talking in your sleep, then you liked screamed." "We?" Lacy said then saw a not to happy Rigby standing beside Mordecai. She felt embarrassed for waking them up. "I-I'm so sorry guys. It was just a nightmare…" Mordecai looked kind of curious, "Want to talk about it?" Lacy considered it for a moment, then shook her head no, not wanting them to have a clue about her past. "Thanks Mordecai, but I'll be fine," she smiled, "I promise."

"Good, now let's go back to sleep," Rigby whined already walking away. Mordecai hesitated, then went with him, "'Night Lacy." Lacy closed the door and sunk to floor, not really wanting to go back to sleep. Instead she pulled out an old locket from under her baggy jacket and opened it. It took a moment but the sad tune it played flowed out and she closed her eyes. Remembering the nightmare she had more hot tears ran down her face. Laying in the fetal position on the floor she took in a few breaths and sung out, "It will all be over and here we are we're stuck inside this salted earth together. You'll pierce my lungs my limbs go numb as my colors fade out. You watch me bleed. "You watch me bleed." The song did little to comfort her, but it helped her stop cry and she sat up with a sigh. She heard a dry laugh from the other side of the room and she sighed once more,

"Hello Death." Death stepped out of the shadows and asked, "How's my little living dead girl doing" Lacy hated the pet name, she hated that stupid accent, and most of all she hated him. But she kept her voice calm and said, "Don't call me that. And you know perfectly well how I am. Now what do you want?" Death chuckled once more, "Well somebody's a little edgy today. But I just wanted to remind you of that little contract we have…"

"WE have no contract. You and my brother do, I'm just in the middle of it. And as far as I can tell, you kept your side of the deal, he kept his. So you have no business with me." Death smiled evilly, "So you think. Your brother gave you a gift. But all gifts aren't free, so I need a little something out of you." Lacy snorted, "Gift? More like a curse! I only put up with it because it's what he wanted!" She stood up and walked over to him, "Now, his debt has been paid. I'm not required to give you anything. So get out. Now." Death glared, "All right girly, you win for now, but I will be back." He vanished in a black smoke, and Lacy felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders with him gone, but it was soon replaced. Lacy knew he'd come back, there no way to avoid it, eventually she would have to give him something back.

She looked down at locket, where a black and white photo of her brother was placed inside, "Thanks Damien…for your great 'gift'"

* * *

The sun practically blinded Skips as he skipped across to fix the cart that Rigby and Mordecai had once again destroyed. He was half way there when a voice sounded from behind him,

"Skips can we talk?" It wasn't hard to place the soft voice, Lacy…Even though he didn't like the aura this girl gave off, he said, "Sure, what is it?" He turn around to face her and was shocked to see her still wearing the heavy black jacket, with worse bags under her eyes than yesterday, she looked close to a dying person. "You're immortal, right?" Again he was shocked, he never told her that. The yeti was officially creeped out by this girl,

"Um yeah…Why?" She turned her head a moment then looked back at him, "Could your immortality be taken away if you didn't hold up the end of a deal?" Now Skips was confused, why would she need to know? Then it finally hit him, and the memories came back to him, "Damien Todd…" He said in a low voice. Her eyes widen then she looked around nervously, "Don't say that here, please. He might be listening…" It wasn't really hard to figure out which _he_ she was talking about. He sighed, he understood now. "Come on," He commanded skipping back to the garage with Lacy in tow.

Once inside Skips turned to her, "So what was the deal he made?" Lacy sighed and looked down, "His soul for my immortality…" Skips sighed again; the fool had no idea what he did to the poor girl. "Lacy," he started, "he held up his end of the deal, right?" She nodded, and he continued, "And what was the condition?" She pulled out an old rust locket from out of her jacket. It looked like the kind that played music. Skips thought for a moment, "Death still needs something out of you for it to be final, what is it?" Lacy frowned, "I refuse to do anything for him. He paid me a little visit last night and got mad. I can't hold off forever."

"If you don't pay soon Lacy, he'll take it away." She shrugged, "I don't care anymore…I have nothing left you know…" Skips understood being immortal was a lonely path; she was too young to be put through all those years with nobody. She stood up and started walking out, "Thanks Skips," She called out and he grunted in reply. He remembered how she used to, all those years ago, but that side of her died along with Damien.

* * *

High Five Ghost had finally finished with his work and was looking around for Lacy. He felt like she understood him, the reason why, he didn't know. But the girl was easy going and nice, she was the nice change that he needed. He floated through the air and passed an arguing Rigby and Mordecai,

"You idiot! Why would you say something like that?" Mordecai yelled at Rigby. Rigby retorted, "It's not my fault she can't take a joke! That's all it was!" High Five stopped, "What did you do Rigby?" Rigby threw his arms up, "Nothing!" Mordecai punched him, "He told Lacy if she killed herself then her and her brother could be twins," Fives glared at Rigby,

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Rigby stuck his tongue out, "All I meant was that they already looked a lot alike. Geez what is with every one today?" Fives was already floating away, looking for Lacy. He found her in her room, face down on the bed, shaking violently. He spoke as softly as his quivering voice would let him, "Lacy, are you ok…?" Lacy sat up fast and looked at him. Fives immediately notice how pale she was, almost as pale as him. She hiccupped and said, "I-I'm fine Fives…" She was lying and HFG could tell, he went beside her held her hand.

Lacy stared at their conjoined hands for a second then said, "My brother use to call me Lace, as a pet name. He was a good brother, our parents didn't want us, and he raised me all by himself. He never meant for things to turn out this way…" HFG looked thoughtful, then carefully asked, "So did he kill himself?" Lacy looked spaced out for a moment, as if remembering something, and then nodded, "He felt like it was the only way…" Fives didn't press into it anymore, "Is it ok if I call you Lace?" Lacy smiled softly, "Mhm…I miss hearing it."

Fives noticed for the first time she had icy blue eyes, like a wolf's. They were beautiful, '_just like her'_ he thought. There was a knock on the door and Fives unwillingly let go of her hand so she could answer the door. When she slowly opened it, there stood Rigby, "Hey Lacy, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lacy smiled sweetly, "Its ok Rigby, I know you meant no harm." Rigby smiled back, "Cool, so you want to play some video games with me and Mordecai?" Lacy tilted her head, then said, "Sure why not?" She turned to HFG,

"Coming Fives?" He smiled at her, "Yeah, of course." He would go anywhere with her…


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh god, how could I do this?" He cried as he looked down at her unmoving body, the knife laid discarded in the corner. His tears fell freely and he knelt down beside her. "Lacy…I'm so sorry…"_

Lacy sat up and let out a whimper, why can't she just forget that night? She threw the blanket off her and quietly walked to the door. She opened it and went down to the hall into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and jumped back when she saw herself. Her tangled her covered half of her face and made her look like a wild animal. Her pale skin made the dark circles jump out more than they should have. But the more noticeable feature was the dried tear stains on her face. Had she cried so much that they were always there? Hating the way she looked she turned her eyes away and slowly looked at the shower. Sighing she undressed and turned it on, making sure the water was really hot, then got in.

She had to admit, feeling the water beat down on her felt amazing on her always cold skin. She never really noticed until now how cold she was all the time. She spent almost an hour getting her hair combed out and washed. When she was washing her arms she was very careful not to hurt he scarred arms. She looked at them for a minute, and then with one pale finger traced the cut that went all the way from her shoulder to her waist. Then she looked at the acid mark on her other arm, frowning, and thought back to when she had done it. She only wanted to see if this curse had a weakness, but no, not even the acid worked.

Lacy sighed and turned off the water, stepping out she only then noticed she forgot to take off the locket. The heat from the water made it feel like it was burning her skin. Suddenly filled with rage she tore it off her neck and threw it across the room. It hit the door, and then landed on the floor with a clatter. She put her clothes back on, except her jacket, and started drying her hair. When she was done she laid the towel in the hamper, grabbed her jacket, and then picked up the locket and put it back on her neck. When she opened the door she ran into Mordecai and fell down.

"Sorry Lacy, I didn't" he stopped suddenly and stared at her with wide eyes. Lacy stared back confused, then realized she hadn't put her jacket back on. He could see her arms…Panicking Lacy quickly pulled her jacket on. But it was too late, "Lacy what the H happened to you?" He practically yelled. She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door, "Shh!" She hissed at him, then quietly said, "It was an accident, ok?"

He wasn't buying it, "Lacy, falling down the stairs and getting a cut is an accident. This," He yanked up one of her sleeves revealing the acid burn, "is not an accident! Who did this to you?" Lacy was on the verge of tears, "I'm telling you, it was just an accident! It's an old wound anyway…" She pulled her sleeve down her sniffed a little, "I swear to you that nobody hurt me. I promise." Mordecai stared at her suspiciously, then sighed tiredly, "Fine, you should get some sleep so you won't be tired tomorrow." Lacy nodded then started to leave, but then said to him, "Mordecai, promise me you tell anyone, ok?" He look looked like he might refuse but then answered, "Ok."

Lacy walked back to her room, praying to God that Mordecai wouldn't tell anyone, but that was useless. God had abandoned her a long time ago.

* * *

Mordecai could barely focus on his work, which he never really did to begin with, but he wanted something to keep his mind off what happened last night. Those marks on Lacy's arms were terrible; it looked like someone had cut her, before pouring acid on one of her arms. He shuddered at the thought. Lacy wouldn't even tell him who did it! It occurred to him that maybe she was abused as a child and that's why she lived with her brother. Well at least now the whole jacket thing made sense; she would always wear it, even on the hottest days.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled for the fifth time. Mordecai snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? What?" Rigby rolled his eyes, "Dude you've been out of it all morning. It doesn't look like you sleep much either." The truth was Mordecai hadn't. After is encounter with Lacy he spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what happened to her.

"Dude, this raking the leaves thing is lame. Let's ditch this crap and play video games or something." Mordecai was about to agree when a red Benson yelled at them from behind, "Don't you even think about it! And just for that you can go clean out the garage! Now!" He stormed off and Mordecai groaned,

"Nice one Rigby!" Rigby pouted, "That was so not my fault!" They started walking to the garage, "Says the one who suggest we ditch when our boss was right behind us!" They continued to argue even as they were cleaning; it wasn't until a dusty newspaper fell from one of the boxes and hit Rigby on the head did they stop. Mordecai laughed at him,

"Dude total fail!" "Stop talking!" Rigby shouted and bent down to pick up the newspaper, but froze when he looked at it. Mordecai walked over to him, "What is it?" Mordecai looked at the cover then froze too. The newspaper was yellow and curling from age. But what was interesting was the headline that read:

**Damien Todd found dead in home. Sister orphaned again. **

There in the picture was a girl, who looked exactly like Lacy. The date read 1896. Rigby was the first to speak, "You don't think…" They flipped to the page with the story:

Twenty-nine year old Damien Todd was found dead in his home last Wednesday evening. The cause of death was claimed to be a suicide because of large debt. Todd left his little sister, Lacy Todd, alone to clean up his debt. She later disappeared three days, a runaway theory, and nobody has seen her since. Neighbors reported hearing her screaming the night before and found her pouring acid on one of her arms. It was also claimed that by some of the cuts on her arms that she had been attacked. But new evidence has reported that it was Damien who had harmed her, and now they police think she might have murdered her brother for unknown reasons. No more information has been released.

Mordecai couldn't believe it, it couldn't have been the same Lacy. But he thought back to the night before, the acid mark, the cuts…but it didn't make sense! This was back the 1800's! Lacy was only twenty!

"We're working with a murderer!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai punched him, "Dude look at the date, there's no way that's the same Lacy." Rigby flipped back to the picture, "And who does _this_ look like to you?" The resemblance was perfect, especially with Lacy's hair untangled now. Mordecai shook his head, there was no way. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them,

"What are you doing with that?" It was Skips; the yeti jerked it out of their hands. "Skips, it's the same Lacy isn't it? The one who killed her brother and the one who's working with us right now!" Rigby demanded

"She didn't kill her brother." Skips sighed, "Look, I can't tell you anything about her past, but I can promise you she didn't kill her brother." "And how do you know?" Rigby argued, Mordecai felt numb all over. Skips simply answered, "Because I knew both of them. And I let her live with me after it happened."

* * *

"Hey Lace, what are you doing later?" High Five Ghost asked. Lacy thought, "Nothing really," She admitted. HFG's mood rose, "Do you want to go with me and Muscleman to Fry it up?" Lacy's face light up, "Sure!" High Five loved when she sounded happy; with her hair cleaned it made her look even more beautiful. Her blonde hair was really shiny and silky.

"Um, Fives?" she asked with a slight blush on her face, "Why are you so nice to me?" HFG got a little nervous at the question, "W-well…you're really nice, and funny, and really pretty…" Lacy's whole face went red by that statement and she looked away, "I-I don't think I am really…"

"But you are! You're beautiful actually!" They walked a little more in silence, then Lacy asked, "Hey Fives, can you hold my hand again? I like that…" Fives smiled widely and softly held her hand. They walked in silence and Fives thought, '_this is the exact change I wanted.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Lacy laid in the grass in the park, softly chewing on a lollipop, trying to relax. She had decided to give up on getting any sleep at night, so tried to get a little in the day. It wasn't the most professional thing to do but at this point she didn't care. She had done all her work so why not take a break? The breeze blew slightly and Lacy felt, for the first time in a long time, peaceful. Her eyes lids drooped and eventually she let herself sink into sleep.

_ "Damien?" the girl nudged her brother on the floor gently, "Are you ok? Wake up." His eyes remained closed and his chest didn't rise up and down like usual. It struck her he might not be asleep. She felt herself start to panic, "Damien wake up! Damien please this isn't funny! Damien!" She felt something warm and wet on most of her body and looked down to see most of her body covered in blood. Tears came to her eyes, "Dear lord…What happened?" "I think I can answer that," a British accent said behind her. She turned around and gasped, "Death…"_

Lacy woke up with a jerk; she had become so use to the nightmare that she didn't even bother to scream. She sat up and laid her head on her knees. Apparently sleep was against her too. She suddenly smelt something rotting and sighed, "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all day? You obviously have no hobbies outside work." Death stepped out from behind the tree and frowned,

"I have you know, I have lots of hobbies. But never mind that, you owe me something." Lacy ran a hand through her hair, "Fine, whatever, as long as you promise to stop following me stalker." Death did a laugh that sounded more like he was choking, "It's about time that you accepted it girly. Now the price is simple, one soul for immortality." Lacy sighed again, "And how am I supposed to get you a soul?"

"It's as simple as murder." Lacy's eyes widen, "I am NOT going to kill someone you sicko!" Death scowled, "Would you rather I take your soul?" Lacy was about to retort, but the sudden thought of death after all the years scared her. Who was she kidding? She was scared to die, why else would she put up with this so long? Then on top of that, she would have to be with him, forever. "C-Come on, give me another option, please!" Death thought for a moment then smiled evilly,

"Well…there is another way; it's mostly for fun on my part though." "What is then?" Lacy asked impatiently. "If you can get somebody to fall in love with you, and then break their heart, the deal is off. If not your soul is mine." Lacy thought for a moment, that wouldn't be so bad, it was better than killing somebody. Heartbreak only lasted for a little while. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Fine, I'll do it." Death chuckled, "That's a good girl." Then once again vanished in a flash.

Lacy sat in the grass; still biting on her lollipop…she really hated that accent.

XxXxXx

A couple of hours it occurred to Lacy that she couldn't make someone love her to save her life; and her life actually depended on it. She groaned and laid her head on the table, pushing her coffee away from her, feeling too sick to drink anything. The coffee shop was very empty and Lacy wondered if that was why Mordecai and Rigby came here so much, getting your order in was quick and easy. She loved quiet, it wasn't something she got often, as much as she loved her friends at the park, they always had something going on…

"Excuse me, is the coffee ok ma'am?" Lacy looked up and saw a red robin standing in front of her, she recognized her as the waitress who took her order. Lacy smiled at her, "Yeah it's great, I just feel a little sick that's all." The robin smiled sympathetically, "Having personal problems?" Lacy blinked, "How did you…" she laughed, "I know it might not look like it, but we get a lot of people in here. You learn to read people. I'm Margaret by the way." Margaret…the name sounded familiar, then Lacy remembered, "You're a friend of Mordecai's, right?"

"Yeah. Are you two friends?" Margaret asked, "Co-workers. But I guess we kind of are friends though." Margaret smiled, "Well any friend of Mordecai is a friend of mine. I've never seen you before. What's your name?" "Lacy and I just moved here recently," she lied. Lacy had to admit, it scared her how easily she could lie now.

"That's such a pretty name! I've never heard it before. Where are you from?" "New York. I moved here because my brother died recently and home has too many bad memories for me." Margaret looked shocked, "I'm so sorry Lacy. Coffee's on the house, and if you want, me and my friend Eileen are going shopping and you're more than welcome to come along if you want."

Lacy thought, malls have boys, malls have clothes that attract boys (and let's face it, she needed more clothes), and Margaret looked like she could date anyone she wanted. "Sure, why not?" She answered.

* * *

"Dude, we have to get Skips to tell us more about this chick!" Rigby said as he and Mordecai finished cleaning the fountain. Mordecai really wished he would drop the subject, he was sick of hearing it. He didn't believe Lacy killed her brother; she was too sensitive about the subject. And besides, she was too sweet for that kind of thing anyway.

"Look Rigby, if Lacy wanted us to know, she'd tell us. Just let it go, it's pointless to go into it. Skips won't tell us, Lacy won't tell us, and think about it; if she had done it, Skips wouldn't have let her live with him for two months." He started filling the fountain back up with water, "Lacy's nice. I like her as a person; if she's immortal that's her own business." Rigby groaned,

"Fine, whatever. You're no fun lately." Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Let's just take a break, ok?" He started walking away and soon enough Rigby followed him. Mordecai didn't care if there was a girl who had a dark past; his life was going to stay the same.

_A/N: ok, so I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I want to stretch things out a little and try and figure out how Lacy's path is going to be revealed and how to get there. I'll figure it out eventually. And I also feel like I've neglected my other stories. So it might be a few days before I update this again. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright my loyal followers, I know it has been awhile since I've updated - I'm soooooo sorry. But heres your chance to fix that. I'm having trouble with the next chapter (finding a dude for Lacy, character devolpment ect.) so PM me some ideas and I'll get to work. Plus I have to write using notepad, it is not fun :( If you want the next chapter start sending ideas!**_

_** -DahvieVanityGirl**_


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't that Lacy hated shopping, in fact she used to love it, but considering her current situation with her arms it was hard to shop with other people. Especially other girls, as Lacy has discovered over the years. This was one of the main reason she didn't have friends, she was very outgoing or fun to be around. But after being alive for as long as she had, Lacy didn't really care. She'd make friends, they'd get old and die, so what was the point? This was also the main reason she never had a boyfriend, there was no point. So here she was, never being aloud to have a normal life. She couldn't grow up, get married, and have children. Never would she know the feeling of 'being out of the times' or 'too old to be attractive'. She was locked in a changing world, every minute a day, every day a month, every month a year and so on. Lacy had watched women stress over getting wrinkles and age, if only they knew...

Lacy huffed at her thoughts as she dragged shopping bags through the park and up the steps of the house. Upon reaching her room and locking the door behind, Lacy dumped all the clothes on her bed. It had been difficult but Lacy had manage to get clothes that suited her- all with sleeves thank god. She was grateful that Margret didn't question why everything had to have sleeves. Shifting through the outfits she found what might help her on her mission, to get a **_temporary _**boyfriend. The item she picked out was a cute red sundress, it had sleeves and stopped about mid thigh. Lacy would be the first to admit she's not a pretty girl, but maybe with the right clothes she could try to look somewhat cute. The main problem would probably be she was flat chested, and had a plain face. Lacy had never been blessed with good looks like most blondes, it never really bothered her until now. She slipped out of her normal clothes and put on the dress, and some matching black boots. For the heck of it she also put on a black head band. Looking in the mirror she was pleased to see she didn't look half bad.

Now for part two - the hardest part- finding a guy stupid or desperate enough to fall in love with her. Lacy sighed, this was almost impossible. As she walked down the stairs in front of the house she decided to sit awhile and think about her options. She hadn't met anyone interesting, or anybody that found her interesting. A couple of guys had talked to Margret and gave Lacy a few side glances but they didn't look like the type to fall in love with her, or anybody for that matter. For a moment she thought maybe Mordecai would if she played her cards right, but quickly dismissed the idea, she liked him too much to do something like that. In fact he and High Fives were her closest friends here, she wouldn't want to mess that up. Especially with Fives...Lacy felt herself blush, her and Fives? She shook her head, it would never happen..

Lacy felt frustrated, there was no way she could do this! Burying her head between her knees she could feel the tears forming. She bit her lip, not giving into crying. Even if her life was on the line she would not show weakness to Death, he would not break her. Taking in a couple of breathes she thought to herself,

'_It's do or die now Lace...Give it your best shot.'_ She would no go out without a fight.

* * *

It was late afternoon when High Fives got bored and decided to find Lacy. They hadn't hung out that much in the past week so he kind of missed her. Lacy was the type of girl that even though she was a 'troubled' girl she could still be really nice and sweet. She didn't seem to realize how beautiful or great of a person she was. It was nice to be around her. Fives floated through the park, Muscle Man was out on a date with Starla so he really had the rest of the day opened, he wanted to ask something anyway. It didn't take him long to find her, since she didn't rotate around the park a lot. When he got closer he noticed two off things.

The first was that she wasn't in her usual...gothic attire, and instead was wearing a short red dress. Fives wasn't complaining or anything, it looked pretty much perfect on her, but it was odd to see someone who wore the same thing everyday to suddenly change - a dramatic change at that. The second thing he noticed was she was talking to two guys he didn't recognize. Getting a slight closer look he notice that they were almost like Mordecai and Rigby, except they were a little more hipster looking and wore clothes. One was an ostrich wearing a red hoodie and black skinny jeans as well as black thick rimmed glasses, he was around Mordecai height. The Rigby-like one was a possum wearing a V-neck T-shirt and also dark-green skinny jeans. Fives had never seen these guys before but Lacy was chatting and laughing with them like they were old friends. He decided to wait until they left before he would approach Lacy. After about six minutes they finally said their goodbyes, but before they parted wrote something on Lacy's hand in Sharpie.

Curious, Fives floated to her, "Hey Lacy," She jumped slightly then turned around and smiled,

"Hey HFG." Fives nodded to her hand, "Who were those guys?" She looked down to her hand then blushed,

"Just some guys I met, Chad and Jeremy. They're kind of cool." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Five's had mixed feelings. He knew he didn't really have the right to be jealous since he and Lacy weren't dating, but he couldn't help it. He did have feelings for Lacy but he also accepted the fact she probably didn't. How many girls liked ghosts? None. Without really thinking he blurted out,

"Tell me more about them." Lacy blinked confused, but said,

"Well...they were going to work here, but you know, Mordecai and Rigby. They graduated from The Institute of Technical Technology so they know how to use... technology and stuff." Fives realized she probably felt a little awkward so he changed the subject,

"Hey I wanted to ask you, my brother is graduating from the police academy, and since I'm allowed to bring a guest would you like to go?" Lacy thought a moment but then smiled and said,

"Sure!" HFG felt somewhat relived that she had said yes and not blown her off for some one else. He wanted things to stay the way they were now. The exact same way.

* * *

_"NO I DON'T WANT TOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl cried, backing into the nearest corner, tears streaming down her face. She was far beyond the usual aristocrat image she worked so hard to obtain. The blood steeped through her thin night gown - she didn't know if it was hers or not - it caused an unpleasant sticky feeling. Every movement hurt the left side of her body hurt from a cut she could barely remember getting. Why wasn't she dead? She should be dead. Her curly hair was undone, framing her face and causing her fear filled eyes to stand out more. And that laugh...that stupid laugh that didn't even sound like a laugh. That god awful over done accent. Make it stop. Make it go away. But no, there was no prevail. "I'm afraid, girly, it doesn't matter what you want."  
_

Lacy awoke in a cold sweat, feeling as empty as ever. Her blankets had been pushed to the floor during her nightmare, not that it would've matter that much. At least this time she didn't scream...Although she was shivering the locket that laid on her chest seemed to burn into her skin, she noticed it did that a lot. But this time, it actually hurt, really bad. She whimpered and tried to take it off, only for it to remain where it was. Confused she reached around her neck for the latch, then discovered it wasn't there. Now she was really confused and the burning wouldn't stop. She sat and yanked as hard as she could but it refused to stop or come off. Her fear and confusion was replaced with anger. She knew who was doing this.

"You sick son of a- LEAVE ME ALONE! I ALREADY AGREED WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GIVE ME SOME PEACE FOR ONCE!" In a blind fury she picked something up and threw it, then hear a loud crash. She groaned, she threw her stupid lamp! And what did it hit? Her stupid full length mirror. She slowly got up and at first noticed the burning had reduced down to a dull warmth, but she swore she could hear that idiotic laughter in her head. She huffed and tried to calm down before she broke something else. Walking over to inspect the damage she stepped on some of the broken mirror, cutting her foot. She rolled her eyes, not surprised at her bad luck.

Suddenly a loud knocking ripped through the silence and Lacy face palmed. She forgot other people lived here too. God she was so stupid! She took in a breath before opening the door to reveal Mordecai. Now Lacy felt a little bad, this was the second time she had woken him up. Before he could say anything she apologized,

"I'm so sorry about this... I wasn't really thinking." Mordecai took in a breath, then told her,

"We need to talk." This single question brought pure fear into Lacy's body. But what could she tell him? _"I know you're curious on why I'm such a weirdo and why I keep you awake at night but I'm not telling you anything.'_? He had a right to know something, right?

"Come in." And that was the night she told someone her story, her whole story.

* * *

Chad and Jeremy sat in their favorite coffee shop, discussing the day's events and updating their social networks, when Chad brought up a girl they met that day.

"Remember that chick we meet at the park? I think her name was Lucy?" Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You mean Lacy smart one. And yeah, what about her?"

"Do you think she was actually worth giving our numbers too? I mean, she's hot and all, but she works at that stupid park, and everyone there is obviously kind of nuts." Jeremy thought a moment,

"She seemed pretty normal, and she hasn't been working there very long." Chad nodded, thinking, then smirked,

"Well if she a freak like everyone else we might as well have a little fun with this." Jeremy looked up at him,

"What do you mean?" Chad put down his phone, grabbed a napkin and got out a sharpie. He spent a few minutes writing on it, then showed it to Jeremy. It was a score card.

"Who ever she calls first gets five points, who ever she goes on a date first gets ten points, and so on. But who ever can go all the way with her wins hands down." Jeremy had to admit, his best friend had a very impressive evil mind. This sounded very interesting.

"Alright, and winner gets?" Chad thought a moment, then responded, "Well if she isn't a freak winner gets her, bragging rights, and loser has to pay the winners phone bill for a month. Deal?" Jeremy smirked, this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**OMG! DEATH ISN'T THE ONLY D-BAG IN THIS STORY! Lol. So I thank you for being so patient with this update. I swear that I will update more often! And thanks to Moony Loves Padfoot for giving me character ideas for Lacy's possible beaus. Since I have no creativity of my own ^^' I own nothing except Lacy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning light shone through the silted blinds of Lacy's bedroom window, it was just enough for Lacy to roll over groaning and pull the covers over her head. Remembering that today was the day she was going with HFG to his brother's graduation she literally crawled out the bed and laid on the floor for a moment, trying to collect her senses. Last night was needless to say interesting. She told Mordecai everything; her past, her deal,and her current mission. He understood, which wasn't surprising because weird stuff happens all the time here. After telling him she made him swear not to tell, it would be the end of her. He agreed, he just wanted a normal life- well as normal as it could be for him.

Lacy pulled herself up, gathering her balance, then walked over to the shattered mirror. Picking up a piece she examined her reflection; her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes showed she hadn't sleep well, and to be blunt, she looked like she had a hangover. Upon further inspection she found that the locket had left a heart shaped burn right above her collarbone.

"Sick, sadistic little..." She mumbled to herself. She decided to deal with that idiot later, but for now to get a shower. She slunk to the bathroom, surprised that the house was unusually quiet, the only sounds being her feet hitting the floor. She had no problem with it, in fact enjoyed the peacefulness, but it was an odd occurrence for the house to be so silent. But she shrugged it off and entered the bathroom, shutting the door lightly and locking. As she undressed and blasted the hot water Lacy thought about Chad and Jeremy, and who's heart she had to crush. Chad seemed cool enough, a little on the short side and hipster like but still cool. Then there was Jeremy, also a hipster but seemed fun and a lot taller than Chad. It occurred to her how the were almost like Mordecai and Rigby, but still polar opposites. Chad and Jeremy were honestly a lot smarted than her two friends...

As Lacy thought she heard a bang on the door,

"Hey! Hurry it up will ya?" It was Rigby. Lacy turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off, then reached for her clothes...that weren't there. She forgot to grab some...of course. Lacy sighed and wrapped the towel tight around her, then whipped open the door. Rigby was about to say something, then stopped and stared at her. Lacy blushed and said,

"Oh whatever!" Then pushed around him and stomped to her room. Jesus! There were days that she could handle him, then days she wanted to strangle him! But to fair it wasn't really his fault, she was the one who stupidly forgot to bring clothes, and how often do you see a half naked in this house? She ran a hand through her damp hair and walked over to her closet then noticed that the glass had been cleaned up and a folded piece of paper laid in its place. Confused Lacy picked it up and read it;

_**"Lacy, **_

_**I hope you don't mind that I cleaned up a bit, I figured you had enough on your plate as it is. Your situation is pretty unfair, and if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Mordecai"**_

Lacy smiled in appreciation. There wasn't a lot of people she could actually talk to about to about her situation and it was nice to have a friend. She'd have to put him in a good name for Margret.

* * *

The ceremony actually didn't take that long and soon Lacy was being drowned in compliments from Five's family, and other men in fact. It was weird, she had managed to make herself look alive, wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black slip on's. She hadn't expected to be this well liked.

"She's so cute bro! How did you manage to get someone that cute?" Low-Five said, and Five's retorted, "She's not my girlfriend. We're just good friends..." Lacy couldn't tell but she would've guessed HFG was blushing. "Hmph. _'Just good friends'_ . That's what they all say. You should have a girlfriend by now." His dad said bluntly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lacy wasn't sure to how to answer. She could just say 'no' but that would raise more questions. To say yes would be lie, as well as saying she wasn't looking. She finally just decided on answering, "I haven't really had time for a boyfriend. Besides, most guys don't find, me attractive." Low Five laughed,

"Then I guess I'm not like most guys sweetheart, 'cause I find you _extremely_ attractive." Now Lacy knew the blush on her face was apparent and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Seriously bro, if you don't want this one I'll take her." The blush grew. Nobody had ever said anything like this to her. High Five sensed her discomfort and said, "Yeah whatever. Anyway we got to go meet Muscleman! See you later!" And he quickly grabbed her hand and floated off.

After they had left Fives apologized, "Sorry for my brother. He's always been like that." Lacy smiled softly, "I-its ok...It's just weird for anyone to compliment me. I'm not pretty, so..."

"You really are though!" Fives said in disbelief, "I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend!" Lacy giggled, she didn't know why but she felt relaxed around him, more care free. "Like I said, guys don't find me attractive."

"I don't think it's that. I think that guys find you so attractive that they're so intimidated to talk to you." Fives answered thoughtfully. Lacy shrugged, very much doubting that. No matter what he would say he wouldn't change her mind. Lacy was just a plain faced blonde girl. She didn't care, it just meant that she didn't live up to the stereotypes of blondes being 'hot wild party girls'. She found it a blessing to have plain looks. And besides, after this whole thing was over she wouldn't have to try to be pretty, she could be herself.

"Anyway, what's the point of relationships? You like someone with mutual feelings, boyfriend/girlfriend, then you marry them, wife/husband. It doesn't changes who you are, just puts a label on you." Lacy had pretty much always felt that way about relationships. Even when she was normal she didn't have a boyfriend, at least she didn't think she did.

"Yeah, but it also makes that person yours, nobody can call them that but you." HFG pointed out. Lacy was silent for a moment before quietly saying,

"Until that person finds someone else, and they get that title. Then what does that make you?"

* * *

High Five Ghost had not been able to responded, and now sat in his room pondering about it. Is that why Lacy didn't have a boyfriend? Had someone hurt her in the past? She always seem to have this constant weight hanging over her, a cloud of depression. Had she been abused by a past boyfriend? He remembered he'd once seen scars on her arms when one of her sleeves had accidently pulled up a little. She had been quick to pull it down and Fives acted like he hadn't seen. But even now it bothered him, angered him even to think that anyone would hurt her physically or mentally. She was so beautiful and nice that he couldn't wrap his mind around to why she didn't have a boyfriend, but now it made sense. He also worried about guys taking advantage of her. She seemed a little naïve about guys unless they directly hit on her, like Low Fives did. Speaking of which he'd have to talk to him later...He knew he was just kidding around, at least he's pretty sure he was.

His feelings towards her welled up in his chest and he grumbled. He wanted to date her, but knew she probably didn't feel the same way and never would. But as long as he was there for her to make her happy he was fine. But man...the Friend Zone sucked.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! I** **can't tell you how long this took -_- Everything I had wrote kept getting deleted so I eventually got frustrated and this was the outcome. I know its short and terrible but I start writing more after I post this. Plus as an 'I'm sorry' gift I'll make next chapter about Lacy's past (not full past, mostly just with Skips) and I'll give you guys a chance to PM me an oc's you'd want in this story or any events you want to happen. See ya guys soon my loyal followers!**

**xXxDahvieVanityGirlxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Skips was awaken to a loud and abrupt knocking at his door, he guessed it was about two in the morning and was confused to who would be at his door this early. As the knock grew more frantic he got up and opened it only to be greeted by Lacy Todd, who was bloody and had a crazed look in her eyes. Before Skips could question what happened and why she was there she stuttered out, _

"_P-P-please! I-I…D-Damien…H-he," She fell to the ground in a crying mess. Skips decided to ask questions later and picked her up, taking her inside. He sat her down in a chair and tried to calm her down. "Lacy, I can't help you if I can't understand what you're saying."_

_Lacy looked at him with fearful eyes, "P-Please don't let him find me! I-I-I" She choked on more tears and was breathing shakily. "H-He killed…h-he tried to…oh god…" She covered her face. That's when Skips noticed something odd. Lacy was normally a well-dressed, classy, uptown girl. But her dressed was stained and the sleeves seemed ripped…or…burned? Skips grabbed her arm and inspected it more closely. _

"_Oh my…What happened to you?!" Lacy's shaky breath came out, "I tried…b-but there's no way out! I'm cursed! I-I…" She was unable to speak again but had stop crying. Skips knew that he wouldn't be able to get an answer out of her right now, so instead treated her wounds and sent her to his guest bedroom. He didn't understand what could've sent someone like her over the edge like that. And more importantly, where is Damien?_

* * *

_For the next year Skips could barely get a word out of Lacy. The only time she really spoke was when she woke up in the night screaming and crying about that he was going to get her. The yeti was confused by who she meant. As far as he knew Damien would never hurt Lacy, or anyone for that matter. There was the disappearance of her brother, which Skips later read that she had died and people assumed that Lacy herself killed him. When he confronted her about it she flipped out exclaiming that 'he' did it, that it wasn't her fault and now 'he' was after her. It was like that for a year. Then finally one night, everything fell into place. _

_It had happened when Lacy had woke up from another nightmare, but this time she was screaming from anger, yelling at whoever to leave her alone. When she started throwing thing Skip's decided to check on her and when he walked in was surprised to see a familiar figure. Death._

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to go?" Skips asked the now forever young girl. She merely nodded and said,_

"_I can't stay here. He knows I'm here with you and I don't want to cause any more trouble." Skips felt compelled to tell her that she never really was trouble, but knew how stubborn she was. She continued with a sad smile, _

"_Besides, I've always want to go to New York…" It was sad how one man's greed could cause someone he loved to suffer. That was the last time Skips saw Lacy Todd. And as far as he knew he'd never thought he see her again._

* * *

But Skips had been wrong, for there sat Lacy Todd on the front steps of the park house looking lost in her own little world. She seemed pretty out of it these days, but he had to admit it was better than when he last saw her. He skipped over and sat beside her. It took her a moment to realized he had joined her and when she did she gave a little jump, but quickly said,

"Oh hey Skips." She didn't try to pull that fake happy smile with him like she does everyone else, she knew he was too smart for that. Skips nodded a greeting, then asked,

"How's the deal going?" Lacy huffed and crossed her arms, "About as well as it could go I guess. I haven't seen that stalker in a couple of days, though he does his best to make sure I know he's watching me." Skips felt somewhat sympathetic towards the young girl. He knew it was hard to be immortal, never being able to keep the ones you love. You out grow your kids and spouse, friends and all your family. And over time you learn to block out emotion, all emotion. That way you can't feel sadness, but there's always that sting of loneliness in the back of your heart.

Skips sat in silence for a moment, then asked, "What happened after you left anyway?" Lacy shrugged,

"Tried to make a living, failed, lived on the streets for awhile. After about fifty years turning tricks for money I managed to weasel my way into a private school. My grades were good and I got except into an art school. It was awkward though. People did noticed I never seemed to age, and questioned it. So yeah, not so great. I did eventually get an apartment and lived there for awhile and...here I am." Lacy didn't seemed to bothered about, and simply wrapped her arms around her legs.

Skips wasn't sure how to answer, he knew she had it tough, but didn't know she lived on the streets. He should've made her stay with him. But she always had been hard headed. "What made you come here?" Lacy paused,

"I'm...not sure really. I guess I wanted a change in scenery and something told me to come back here..." Skips nodded, he knew that feeling, but had to be hard to come back to a town that had so many bad memories. "To be honest," she continued, "I'm almost glad I did. Sure, I have to deal with that weirdo, but...I made some friends, and maybe by the end of next month, all this crap will be over."

She was wrong, Skips already knew that, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

* * *

Chad and Jeremy had been waiting somewhat patiently all day for Lacy to text or call one of them, and it was driving Jeremy insane.

"What if she doesn't call?" He asked slightly annoyed. Chad rolled his eyes and looked up from the magazine he was reading, 'She's going to call don't worry. You sound like a teenage girl." Jeremy plopped down on their couch, and grumbled,

"Yeah you would know wouldn't ya?" Chad and Jeremy were actually best friends, have been since collage, and lived together in an uptown apartment. It wasn't super fancy, but fit their tastes pretty well. Two bedrooms, a pretty big kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms; not bad but could be better. "And for the record, even if she doesn't its not like its a loss or anything."

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah but I was looking forward to making you pay my phone bill and rubbing it in your face!" "Oh please, we both know she'll pick me."

"I bet she will, shorty." Chad put his magazine down and was about to say something when they both heard the distinctive chime of a phone that had received a text message. They both paused and looked at each other, then both ran to their phones. Chad frowned at his empty messages and looked at Jeremy,

"Was it her?" Jeremy smirked, "Duh. I told you she'd pick me first. She wants to meet me at the coffee shop later." Chad sighed and pulled out the score card they made earlier and marked Jeremy down for five points. And thus, the game began.


End file.
